¡Héroe de Leyenda!
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Dazel, heredero al trono y príncipe de Hyrule, tuvo que contenerse para no despotricar contra las Diosas y que éstas le mandaran una nueva catástrofe a su reino, en cuanto asimiló que el héroe de las leyendas y aquél que le había salvado el real trasero era una mujer.


**Aclaraciones iniciales:**

Pues, en primer lugar, este fic pertenece al **Zeldokle Challenge** el cual consiste en hacer un fic de cualquier tipo y que contenga una relación entre Link y Zelda pero como géneros opuestos, básicamente xD

Para esta ocasión he decidido conservar el nombre de Linkle y, para Zelda invertirlo quedando como "Dazel" (porque ni modo que le pusiera "Adlez", ¿no?)

En fin, el resto se contesta por sí solo en la lectura, espero les guste :)

 **¡Zelda no me pertenece!**

Disfruten~

* * *

 **¡Héroe de Leyenda!**

Dazel avanzó por los pasillos con paso solemne y refinado, con muy buen porte y postura. Cada detalle de su imagen perfectamente cuidado, desde las costuras de la chaqueta morada —esa que a él tanto le gustaba—, hasta los botones camuflados y demás adornos. La tela del pantalón sin rastro de mancha alguna que deslustrara su color grisáceo, las botas negras de caña alta bien lustradas, las hombreras de oro colocadas en su sitio, ni un cabello fuera de lugar se asomaba en su cabecita castaña, en donde posaba la corona que los anteriores herederos habían utilizado antes que él y con el mismo orgullo.

Llegó hasta la sala del trono, siendo recibido por algunos miembros de la corte y de la aristocracia hyruleana, que lo saludaban con una reverencia conforme pasaba. Las miradas y posturas sumisas ocultaban los rumores que esparcían y el descaro de las malas lenguas, pero él no debía dejarse llevar por aquello, pues estaba por encima de todos ellos y nada podía hacerse.

Se sentó una vez más en los cojines forrados en terciopelo del trono, el cual se decía estaba hecho de oro y había sido utilizado desde los comienzos de la nación. Se acomodó disimuladamente dentro del espacio y colocó ambos brazos en las posaderas, cruzando las piernas y manteniendo la vista al frente, mientras esperaba a quien había salvado al reino.

Su primer encuentro después de la catástrofe sería en público, como se esperaba.

Le debía mucho a aquella persona y esperaba poder recompensarlo como se debía, no podía dejarlo con las manos vacías después de tal acto de valentía, honor y fidelidad a la nación.

El heredero al trono fue sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la fanfarria resonando en la sala del trono, anunciando la llegada del héroe hasta ahí. Dazel nunca lo había visto, pero tenía una imagen más o menos de él gracias a todo lo que sabía de las leyendas. Muy probablemente se trataría de un hombre no muy entrado en edad, de constitución fuerte. Un guerrero experimentado capaz de hacerle frente a todo cuanto se le viniese encima, imparable, curtido en cicatrices que demostraban la cantidad de batallas que había luchado. Sin duda de imagen increíble e intimidante, portentosa.

—Su real Majestad, con usted, se presenta solemnemente Linkle, heroína de Hyrule.

¿¡Pero qué!?

Dazel abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Sabía que las miradas estaban posadas en la muchacha que avanzaba por el pasillo, por lo que se dio la libertad de no permanecer inmutable; su semblante era de total desconcierto. No podía creerlo, esto debía ser broma de las Diosas, pero no era así. Se restregó los ojos y se aseguró de tener los oídos bien limpios, encontrándose con que, después de todo, había escuchado perfectamente y la imagen de la joven frente a él no cambiaba, una figura absolutamente femenina podía vislumbrarse.

Rubia y de ojos azules, tal cual la descripción, el cabello largo se encontraba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y asomaba por uno de sus hombros, unos mechones se escapaban a los costados de su cara y el flequillo ladeado le cubría parte de la frente. La capucha esmeralda cubría su cabeza pero dejaba a la vista su rostro, sus facciones finas eran perfectamente apreciables al igual que sus labios rosados. Las ligeramente musculadas piernas eran cubiertas por botas de caña alta, en donde un par de ballestas colgaban, y tras su espalda, podía verse el mango de una espada, la Espada Maestra.

Dazel, heredero al trono y príncipe de Hyrule, tuvo que contenerse para no despotricar contra las Diosas y que éstas le mandaran una nueva catástrofe a su reino en cuando asimiló que el héroe de las leyendas y aquél que le había salvado el real trasero era una mujer.

Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, pero no se quejaba, la muchacha era bella. Deseaba conocerla.

La aclamada heroína continuaba avanzando completamente ajena a los pensamientos del regente, con expresión indescifrable, como conteniendo los nervios. Las personas iban inclinando levemente la cabeza conforme a su paso en lugar de reverenciarla, como habían hecho anteriormente con el príncipe, pues no mostrarían mayores muestras de respeto frente a alguien inferior, muy heroína sería, pero continuaba siendo alguien de clase menor y la arrogancia predominaba más que la gratitud en ellos.

En cuanto llegó frente a sí inclinó la cabeza y luego se postró de rodillas frente a él. Dazel se sintió avergonzado entonces, él no merecía tal gesto.

—No es necesario que te arrodilles —dijo, haciendo una leve pausa—. Por favor, levántate.

La joven hizo caso y volvió a pararse, ni una palabra salía de su boca, tendría que empezar él.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía idea de cómo establecer dialogo con la muchacha, por primera vez en su vida realmente no tenía idea de que decir, por primera vez en su vida el siempre frío príncipe de Hyrule se ponía nervioso delante de una mujer.

Supo de inmediato que la joven no estaba ahí por él. Todas las jóvenes con las que había tratado alguna vez comenzaban a hablar y de ahí nadie las paraba, tenían una capacidad para parlotear impresionante, quizá tan grande como la suya para fingir estarse enterando de todo cuanto dijeran. Linkle no parecía dispuesta a soltar una palabra en cambio, pero su semblante sincero le transmitía confianza.

—Es un honor conocer a la heroína de mi reino —empezó, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue eso. Las presentaciones sobraban en aquel momento, ella sabía de sobra su nombre y él acababa de escuchar el suyo.

Hubo una larga pausa.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer, ir directamente al tema o guiarse por los intereses personales?

Optó por lo segundo, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

—Así que… ¿Linkle, cierto? —La muchacha asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza. Dazel sintió que podría repetir el día entero aquel nombre sin aburrirse—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Ordon, Alteza.

¿¡Su bella dama venía de un pequeño pueblo al sur de la nación!? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

Ordon era una minúscula localidad fronteriza que casi nadie conocía, pero de la cual se obtenían productos de buena calidad y era conformada completamente por campesinos de raza humana, no hylianos.

¿Qué sería de ella allá, alejada de los de su raza? Y es que no estaba siendo racista, simplemente le llamaba la atención tales orígenes, pues no los aparentaba. No era capaz de imaginarla cosechando bajo el sol, mientras la piel se le tostaba y el sudor recorría su cuerpo debido al trabajo y el esfuerzo que significaba, pero bien podía hacerlo en el caso de una batalla. La guerrera feroz debatiéndose hasta al final para salir victoriosa, con los ropajes verdes pegándosele al cuerpo, marcando su figura, y el cabello rubio soltándosele.

De repente comenzó a acalorarse. Mejor era apartar la visión de su cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Linkle?— Siguió su interrogatorio.

—Estoy a pocos meses de cumplir veinte, señor —respondió nuevamente ella, muy calmada y seria. Aquello solo lo hizo pensar en los misterios que podía aguardar la heroína.

Por otra parte, no era mayor que él, no estaba mal. Tampoco es que pareciera ser inmadura.

—Serás recompensada por tu valentía y servicios al país, pide lo que quieras, todo lo que pueda ofrecerte es menor comparado con tu sacrificio, por favor no te contengas.

Fue el turno de Linkle para estar nerviosa, ella no había venido con intenciones de pedirle algo a la mayor autoridad de todo Hyrule, no deseaba una recompensa y menos tener reconocimientos por sus actos. Todo lo que había cometido no tenía nada que ver con la familia real, menos aún por su único integrante actual.

Estaba muy segura que el joven frente a sí no tenía idea de quien era hasta ahora.

Durante la invasión al reino el contacto entre ambos había sido nulo, ni tan solo una vez. La muchacha sabía que él se encontraba encerrado dentro del castillo y sin posibilidades de escapar o hacer algo por su propio reino. Ella no había hecho amagos de rescatarlo sabiendo que sus intentos serían en vano y debía centrarse en su misión principal, la cual tenía mayor prioridad que cualquier contacto que pudo haber entre ellos. Cualquier información o ayuda que el mandatario pudo entregarle quedó relegada a otras personas que durante el periplo fueron encontrándose en su camino, como Impa, por ejemplo, cercana al regente.

Dazel no había sabido del estado de Hyrule hasta que todo acabó, los meses en los calabozos dejaron su piel con una palidez enfermiza, la falta de comida lo hizo adelgazar varios kilos y su semblante se vio completamente transformado. Estaba enfermo, desamparado y medio muerto, fue un milagro encontrarlo sin ningún tipo de infección grave dada las pésimas condiciones higiénicas del lugar. Ya no era la imagen del hombre a los que todos aspiraban ser, tan solo un chiquillo que en difíciles circunstancias nada logró hacer.

Su padre seguramente se retorcía en su tumba por tales muestras de inutilidad.

—Lo lamento mucho su Majestad —dijo la chica, su voz sonó apacible a las orejas hylianas del príncipe—, pero no deseo nada.

Esta vez no hizo amago de querer lavarse las orejas, había prestado absoluta atención a las palabras de la muchacha, pues quería escuchar todo lo que saliera de su boca.

—No es necesario que seas modesta, no puedo dejar con las manos vacías a la persona que hizo tanto por mí y Hyrule. ¿Qué quieres, tierras, títulos, viviendas, joyas, dinero? Cualquier cosa es pequeña para ti —y aquello lo decía muy en serio. Se pasaría toda una vida entregándole obsequios, dándole los mayores lujos que alguien podía poseer.

—No es mi intención despreciar sus intenciones, estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero realmente nada de eso es necesario y no deseo nada de lo que me ofrece.

Maldición, tenía que ponerse difícil…

— _¿Qué se supone que le diga ahora?_

—Si he salvado a esta nación no ha sido con las intenciones de obtener una recompensa por mis actos, sino porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo era mi deber.

— _¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?_

Por segunda vez en el día se encontraba en una encrucijada, ya había entendido que la joven no aceptaría ningún tipo de objeto material en compensación a sus esfuerzos, por lo tanto la reunión se terminaría y ella se marcharía, seguramente para no volver a verla…

¡No podía permitirlo!

—Créame cuando le digo que si la nación vuelve a estar en peligro yo seré la primera en acudir a ayudar —escuchó nuevamente a Linkle. Algo debía hacer para mantenerla a su lado, no podía dejar que se le escapara, no después de haberse interesado en ella.

—¿Y no te interesaría tener un puesto aquí en el castillo?— Pudo ver como la confusión llenaba su expresión—. Así seguirías cumpliendo con tu deber y obtendrías privilegios considerables, tendrías una buena posición aquí y continuarías apoyando a Hyrule y a su gente.

No pudo haber sido menos convincente. Dazel se maldijo por su falta de habilidad con las palabras en aquel momento, cuando más la necesitaba, estaba más que seguro que la muchacha de negaría, ¿qué interés podía tener ella en algo así, como se supone que debió haber intercedido?

Por otra parte Linkle estaba considerando la propuesta, trabajar ahí le aseguraba muchas cosas, la mantendría en la ciudad y otorgaría posibilidades que antes no hubiera podido llevar a cabo, viviendo en el campo.

No era mala idea.

—Está bien —afirmó ella.

Era la tercera vez en el día que Dazel creía que sus oídos se burlaban de él. Ciertamente la joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó, sorprendiendo a los demás, era la primera vez en muchos años que al príncipe se le veía emocionado por algo. Se aseguró de proseguir con más calma. —¿Te gustaría hablar de esto ahora o más tarde?

—Más tarde, por favor.

—De acuerdo, preséntate mañana temprano en mi despacho. —¡Y le sonrió!

Diosas…tenía una sonrisa tan bella. Al igual que con su nombre, el príncipe creyó poder estar todo un día contemplándola sin querer apartar la vista.

El corazón le tamborileó en aquel instante.

—Está bien, Majestad.

—Te estaré esperando —y claro que lo haría, con mucho entusiasmo.

Linkle asintió nuevamente y se despidió educadamente, luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue, desapareciendo de la vista del príncipe.

Esperaría con ansias hasta mañana. Estaba seguro que no pegaría pestaña esa noche.

Los miembros presentes de la corte miraron con interés al heredero al trono, sin duda la joven heroína había causado efectos inesperados en el muchacho. El fallecido rey de Hyrule seguramente estaba retorciéndose nuevamente en su tumba, pues su hijo al fin le había llamado la atención una joven y él no estaba ahí para contemplarlo.

Pensar que en las leyendas se hablaba de un hombre… ¡Sería un escándalo!

* * *

Espero que todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí les gustara. Este pequeño one-shot lleva muuuucho tiempo finalizado pero no había dado por subirlo hasta ahora.

¿Qué puedo comentarles de esto? La idea original era mucho más extensa que esto pero me estaba haciendo demasiados enredos con eso así que me la guardaré para cuando haga algo más extenso que un one-shot, ya verán xD Y es que rayos, esto de aquí podría seguir, pero creo que terminaría pasándome lo mismo que con **Limerencia** que originalmente era un one-shot y ahora se le está juntando polvo al pobre fic...prometo terminarlo en algún momento.

Pero en fin, de aquí a unas semanitas más habrá un one-shot más y el primer capítulo del long-fic que anuncié al final de Flechas ;)

¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
